Piratas del Caribe: El tesoro del Capitán Kidd
by Fiction Autor
Summary: Lord Cuttler Bcekett ha tomado el mando de los mares bajo La Compañía de las Indias Orientales mientras Jack Sparrow y Elizabeth Swan se unen en matrimonio bajo las aguas del Caribe. Elizabeth deberá encontrar la Panacea para saldar una deuda pendiente de Sao Feng y que ahora recae en ella mientras Jack deberá encontrar un preciado tesoro a cambio de su libertad
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Dese Port Royal la mano firme de Lord Cuttler Beckett lidera la Compañía de las Indias Orientales. Los mares, indómitos e inconstantes son ahora controlados por la Compañía de las Indias convirtiéndolos en lugares ya inseguros y peligrosos para los señores piratas.

-"¿Queríais verme, Lord Beckett?"-

Aquella mañana las nubes despejaban el cielo azul de Port Royal. El sol brillaba otorgando una mañana calurosa.

James Norrington se detuvo con amabas manos a la espalda bajo el umbral del despacho de Beckett. Recibió el aviso desde su puesto de mando en el muelle mientras controlaba la carga y descarga de barcos mercantiles que atracaban aquella mañana en el pueblo.

-"¡Ah, Comodoro!"- exclamó Beckett desde la silla de su escritorio, guardando un pequeño mapa que tenía entre sus manos. Lo enrolló con delicadeza y lo guardó bajo su chaqueta al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

-"Acercaos"- le hizo un gesto con la mano al tiempo que ensanchaba un sonrisa sobre la comisura de sus labios.

James avanzó con semblante serio.

Divisaba el muelle de Port Royal a través de las enormes ventanas del despacho, la luz atravesaba los finos cristales.

Se detuvo a mitad del salón.

–"Tengo un encargo para vos"- Beckett se vio obligado a recorrer el resto del salón hasta quedar frente a él, no sin antes coger uno de los documentos que amontonaban una perfecta pila sobre su escritorio.

Sujetando el documento con dos de sus dedos se lo ofreció a James quien fijó la vista en aquella carta con notable desinterés. Cogió el documento con un suspiro de resignación.

Yo, Lord Cuttler Beckett bajo las leyes de Port Royal…

Parecía ser una de las habituales cartas que Beckett se aficionaba a enviar; nuevas órdenes o nuevas prohibiciones.

De pronto frunció el ceño a mitad de la carta yu tuvo que releer dos veces el mensaje sin dar crédito a lo que este indicaba..

-"Esto es…"-

Susurró James incrédulo sin apartar la vista del documento

-"Una orden de ejecución"- se ofreció a terminar Beckett por él –"Una de muchas"- añadió dando un ligero vistazo a la pila de documentos que reposaba sobre su escritorio.

James le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación

-"Dudo mucho que el número de delincuentes de Port Royal supere las ejecuciones que vos exigís"- dirigió la vista a la pila de cartas de ejecución perfectamente amontonadas sobre la esquina de la mesa de escritorio.

-"Por suerte la mayoría de sus destinatarios no se encuentran aquí. Desde hoy quiero a todo hombre mujer anciano y niño involucrados en la piratería arrestados bajo pena de muerte"-

Beckett con ambas manos a su espalda se alejó de James

-"¿Qué opináis vos, Comodoro?"- preguntó con curiosidad al llegar a una pequeña mesa de cristal para descorchar una botella de coñac y servirse una copa.

-"Me parece excesivo, señor"- James apartó los ojos de la carta con un desaprobante movimiento de cabeza, aunque Beckett tomó aquello como un cumplido

-"El fin de los piratas es un hecho, Comodoro"- comentó con una sonrisa sirviéndose una copa.

-"¿Así que ese es mi deber? ¿Recorrer los mares buscando piratas?"- exclamó James frunciendo el ceño con indignación.

-2No estaréis solo, por supuesto. Contaréis con una patrulla de soldados, un navío y tripulación y no dudéis en usar la fuerza si es necesario; contáis con una hermosa espada para que permanezca envainada todo este tiempo"- Beckett se dejó caer sobre la mesa de cristal dando un sorbo a su copa.

-"Soy Comodoro, no verdugo"- urgió en recordarle James-"Seréis bien recompensado por vuestro…esfuerzo"- mostró una insolente sonrisa mientras mecía su copa.

-"¡Ah, casi se me olvida!"- se incorporó de pronto dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio. Se acercó a su silla encima de la mesa reposaba una de las tantas o´rdenes de ejecución amontanadas en la esquina de la mesa, junto a ella había un tintero.

Cogió el documento con su mano libre y volvió junto a James.

-"Estoy seguro de que esta en especial os gustará"- Entregó la carta con una sonrisa.

James por su parte lo miraba extrañado, las órdenes de ejecución nunca despertaban su interés. El honor sí tenía un significado para él a diferencia de Beckett

-"Recordaréis a cierto pirata llamado Jack Sparrow"- Beckett dio un nuevo trago a su copa contemplando la perpleja mirada de James quien no apartaba la vista de aquel nombre cuya orden de ejecución iba dirigida.

Mientras tanto y a todo un océano de distancia, La Perla Negra regresaba a las azules aguas del Caribe tras casi dos años navegando en las costas Hindúes. Embarcaron tras la búsqueda de las Siete Ciudades de Cíbola las cuales según antiguas leyendas, estaban bañadas de oro.

Las cartas de navegación guiaron el rumbo y la tripulación dirigió La Perla bajo las órdenes de Jack.

Encontraron las ciudades aunque no estaban bañadas en oro tal y como aseguraban pero obtuvieron un botín. Jack además entabló amistades con los jefes de las ciudades a los cuales engatusó para intercambiar joyas por

Elizabeth, negándose a ignorar por más tiempo el innegable deseo que sentía `por Jack, se unió a la tripulación de La Perla Negra.

Un deseo más que correspondido por ambas partes, aunque ¿era sólo deseo o se trataba de algo más intenso?

Jack amaba la libertad casi tanto como Elizabeth y pronto descubrió maravillado cómo el verdadero corazón de Elizabeth era el mismo que el suyo propio. ¿Cómo entonces no iba a amar a Elizabeth cuando ella era exactamente el tipo de mujer que Jack deseaba? Tan cambiante, dura e indomable como el mar.

Mi único y verdadero amor es la mar.

No hay ningún barco que no capee tormentas en su viaje y tanto Elizabeth como Jack hacían frente a las pequeñas tormentas que nublaban de cuando en cuando su relación pero fue precisamente una de ellas en la que Jack e un impulso pidió matrimonio a Elizabeth.

Así que por primera vez, La Perla Negra celebraría una boda. Uniría a dos almas tan indomables en una sola.

-"No deberíamos celebrar una boda a plena luz del día, Capitán. Consumar el matrimonio antes de medianoche es de malfario"-

Comentaba Gibbs con preocupación sobre la cubierta mientras él y Jack esquivaban a la tripulación corriendo de un casco para otro dando los últimos retoques al barco para la ceremonia.

Brillaba el sol del mediodía cuando La Perla Negra echó el ancla en pleno mar abierto.

-"Técnicamente ese es un asunto más que consumado"- comentaba Jack con despreocupación.

Observó a Cotton decorar la zona del timón con ¿flores? Jack no era muy amigo de las flores, enarcó una mueca despectiva.

El atardecer legó temprano, bañando el horizonte y tiñendo las aguas con un brillo anaranjado.

El barbullo de cubierta durante el ,mediodía era sustiuido por un respetable silencio impropio de aquela tripulación, aunque la ocasión lo exigía.

Frente a las pequeñas escaleras que dirigían a la zona de mandos, Jack esperaba impaciente a la novia. No dejaba de mover sus dedos anillados y su pie derecho tamborileaba con desesperación sobre la madera de la cubierta.

En la zona de timón y actuando en esta especial ocasión como Capitán, Hector Barbossa, su segundo de abordo tendría el honor de unirles en matrimonio.

Observaba divertido la actitud de Jack.

-"¿Nervioso?"- inquirió con una sonrisa dejando al descubierto sus dientes amarillentos.

-"¿Porqué debería estarlo? ¿Por decir adiós a todas las oportunidades que vendrán de dpoder disfrutar de exquisitas compañías sin el más mero compromiso que el propio placer? ¿Por dejar atrás todo eso para atarme a las dulces cadenas del matrimonio hasta el fin de mis días?"-

¿Acaso Jack pensó siquiera en las consecuencias de su proposición? No, se dejó llevar por su repentino impulso. Un rápido resumen de cómo sería su nieva vida en el matrimonio pasó fugaz por su mente

-"Curiosamente, no"- exclamó alzando las cejas, sorprendido por su propia declaración. Dio varias miradas furtivas a la cabina principal cuyas puertas seguían cerradas.

Tras varios minutos de incesante espera para Jack, la cabina principal abrió sus puertas.

Gibbs salió tras ellas apareciendo en cubierta y trayendo con orgullo de la mano a la preciosa novia.

Enano comenzó a tocar sobre su viejo violín que cada noche aunque esta vez entonaba el tono nupcial que resonaba sobre la cubierta del barco mientras el resyto de la tripulación contemplaban a la radiante novia cruzar la cubierta en aquel vestido virginal.

Uno a uno, se fueron despojando de sus sombreros en un gesto respetuoso cuando Elizabeth pasaba junto a ellos.

-"Felicidades, preciosa"- exclamó Pintell dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

El viento mecía los cabellos de Elizabeth y el sol del atardecer iluminaba su radiante rostro leno de felicidad.

-"Enhorabuena, Elizabeth"- susurró Gibbs con una sonrisa una vez llegaron junto a Jack. Tras entregar a la novia a su Capitán, se hizo a un lado junto a las escaleras.

Barbossa desde la zona de timón dio pie a la ceremonia

-"¡Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estas dos almas en una sola"-

Gibbs se apresuró a unir las manos de Jack y Elizabeth con una desgastada tela de seda.

El resto de la tripulación presenciaba en silencio desde la cubierta

-"Elizabeth Swann ¿Aceptas a Jack Sparrow como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?"- preguntó Barbossa

-"Sí, quiero"- exclamó Elizabeth con unas sonrisa sin apartar los ojos de Jack

-"Jack Sparrow ¿Aceptas a Eli8zabeth Swann como tu legítima esposa para marla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfremedad hasta que la muerte os separe?"-

Jack dio un rpaido vistazo a su manos unidas sobre aquella tela. Una sonrisa se le escapó de ntre sus labios

-"Sí, quiero"-

-"En mi condición de Capitán y bajo la presencia de los aquí presentes en este día, yo os declaro: marido y mujer"- anunció Barbossa alzando la voz.

-"Jack, puedes besar a la novia"- le anunció en un susurro mostrando una maliciosa sonrisa.

Y así en el atardecer del Caribe y bajo la cunberta de La Perla Negra, Jack Sparrow y Elizabeth Swann se unían en matrimonio en pleno mar abierto.

El sol se ocultó cansado tras el horizonte dejando paso a la Luna para que presenceria el banquete. No era sin duda el más lujoso que aquella tripulación se podía permitir. Faltaba la comida y el lujo escaseaba pero la música y el ron reinaban en La Perla Negra.

Los violines y los resonaban sobre la cubierta con alegres melodías que incitaban a bailar a los allí presentes.

La tripulación había formado un pequeño corro alrededor de Elizabeth quien bailaba de la mano de Gibbs siguiendo una coreografía cuyos pasos inspiraban las propias melodías.

Pintel y Raguetti se unieron al baile bajo el barullo de la tripulación que los acompañaban con palmas y silbidos, incluso el loro de Cotton zarandeaba su emplumada cabeza al son de la música sobre el hombro de su dueño.

La fiesta continuaría hasta el amanecer pero Jack y Elizabeth se retiraron para disfrutar de la tan ansiada noche de bodas.

Se encerraron en la cabina principal que tantas noches de pasión de aquellos amantes había presenciado.

-"Espero que sepa desabrochar este vestido, Capitán Sparrow. No olvide que un matrimonio no consumado trae malfario"- Elizabeth ensanchó una pícara sonrisa.

No solía usar vestidos con frecuencia pues había que plegar velas, levar anclas y hacer frente a tormentas e alta mar y unos pantalones y una camisa eran mucho más cómodos que pasear bajo la cubierta con corsé y encajes.

La luna se filtraba curiosa a través de las ventanas del camarote iluminando la cabina

-"Dos años en alta mar dejan mucha práctica que desear pero debo decir que dispongo de una más que sobrada experiencia en deshacer este tipo de encajes"-

Elizabeth amplió los ojos ante aquella respuesta y se dispuso a darle una más que merecida (aunque cariñosa) bofetada pero Jack le detuvo su mano justo a tiempo

-"No desperdiciemos energía innecesaria, amor. Nos queda una gran noche por delante"-

Sujetaba la mano de Elizabeth a escasos centímetros de su mejilla.

Elizabeth se liberó de su aflojado agarre con una sonrisa

-"Casada con un pirata"- le quitó el sombrero. Dejándolo caer sobre el escritorio.

Una sincera sonrisa surcó por la comisura de sus dulces labios

-"¿Qué diría mi padre?"- exclamó casi para sí misma.

El Gobernador Swann siempre había deseado lo mejor para su hija. Un hombre respetable y con una carrera honorable ¿pero eso era acaso lo que Elizabeth deseaba?

-"Pero supongo que ya no hay vuelta atrás. La decisión está tomada"- envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de Jack.

Tras la puerta de la cabina podía oí el barullo de la fiesta que aún continuaba en cubierta

Estoy lista para casarme

El matrimonio no es más que una apuesta para ver quién de los dos es el primero en desenamorarse.

-2Hasta que la muerte nos separe"- susuró Jack contra su cuello, aspirando el dulce aroma de su piel.

Desabrochó el encaje del vestido aflojando el agarre de éste contra el cuerpo de Elizabeth.

Jack pasó sus dedos sobre su espalda desnuda disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel.

Oyó a Eli8zabeth comentar algo pero silenció sus palabras con un ansioso beso, sintiendo sus suaves labios.

Elizabeth le deshizo de su abrigo el cual cayó al suelo impotente. Sus delicados dedos comenzaron a indagar por los brazos de Jack reposando sobre la desnudez de su pecho que su camisa dejaba al descubierto, rozando las heridas de balas incrustadas en su tostada piel.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y no fue capaz de pensar en nada más cuando los labios de Jack comenzaron a recorrer su cuello, perdiéndose de nuevo entre aquellas sábanas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Semanas después de la boda entre Jack y Elizabeth, L a Perla Negra reanudó su viaje en alta mar y Jack ya le había echado el ojo a su próximo botín: la espada de Capitán Kidd, cuyos ambiciosos tesoros como sus sanguinarias batallas eran leyendas temidas y admiradas por los siete mares.

Un galeón español se hizo con la espada, tras el ahorcamiento del temible capitán. Hay quién aseguraba que Kidd burló a la muerte aquella mañana ocultando su alma dentro del feroz acero de su espada.

El arma descansaba envainada a buen recaudo a bordo de La Vencedora pues los marineros eran muy supersticiosos y la temible arma les trajo buena fortuna en sus negocios.

El galeón navegaba por aguas profundas dejando atrás la isla La Española. Se disponía a transportar pan de yuca a la ciudad de Martinica.

La Perla Negra siguió de cerca sus pasos.

Los marineros mercantes solían ser fáciles contrincantes y Jack había trazado un plan para hacerse con tal preciado objeto.

Aquella noche y con la ayuda del manto o0scuro de la noche que los ocultara de cualquier vigilancia, Barbossa y Elizabeth se dirigen al galeón anclado en pleno mar abierto, a bordo de un viejo bote.

Para pesar de ambos, la tripulación seguía activa sobre la cubierta a pesar de las altas horas nocturnas.

Barbossa remaba en silencio con el pequeño Jack sobre su hombro. Ocultaba su rostro bajo un viejo sombrero, llevaba sobre los hombros un desgastado poncho y cubría su cuerpo con una túnica que ocultaba tanto sus brazos como sus pies.

Elizabeth iba sentada tras él, ocultando su identidad bajo un vestido de seda y su cabello trenzado.

Recibieron una bienvenida demasiado hostil por parte del respetado galeón mercantil.

El Capitán, un hombre de la misma altura que Barbossa aunque mucho más delgado, apareció por la cubierta colocándose frente a ellos con una grasienta melena pegada al rostro.

El notable disgusto con el que los recibió era más que evidente.

"Comprenderéis mi desconfianza, no es habitual recibir pasajeros en mitad de la noche" sus negros ojos observaban acusadores a Barbossa y Elizabeth.

Elizabeth no vio con buenos ojos al Capitán. Su tono tan descortés y sus mugrientas ropas se ganaron su desconfianza y el muy ingrato tenía el descaro de insultarles con tan sólo una simple mirada.

El resto de la tripulación no dejaba mucho que desear; un grupo de descamisados, sucios y ebrios de ron.

Tal vez presumiesen de contar con una más que sobrada experiencia en transportar mercancías por las aguas caribeñas pero sin duda no tenían conocimiento de la higiene personal.

"Sólo soy un humilde pescador, mi Capitán. Mi hija y yo pescábamos en aguas poco profundas cuando sin darnos cuenta la marea nos arrastró a mar abierto"

Barbossa ensanchó una amable sonrisa, dejando al descubierto las arrugas en su rostro pero no pareció complacer a la desconfianza del Capitán.

"Vos y vuestra hija deberíais tener cuidado. Estas aguas están llenas de piratas que no hacen otra cosa sino robar a los más humildes. No quisiera tener el infortunio de toparme con alguno de ellos" el Capitán apretó la mandíbula. La cicatriz que partía su labio inferior alcanzando la barbilla, se reflejaba bajo la luz de la luna.

Barbossa y Elizabeth compartieron un breve cruce de miradas.

Barbossa divisó al pequeño Jack embarcando por popa, mezclándose sigiloso entre las sombras

Todo marcha según el plan

"¿De qué puerto sois?" quiso saber el Capitán, rascándose curioso la barbilla.

"No hay estrellas que nos puedan indicar el camino a puerto. Mi hija y yo os estaríamos muy agradecidos de poder recibir hospitalidad por esta noche y nos marcharíamos con la primera luz del alba"

Barbossa dirigió una nueva sonrisa al Capitán, esta vez acompañada con una breve reverencia.

Una noche, eso era lo que necesitaban. Una horas de sueño que burlaran cualquier tipo de vigilancia mientras él y Elizabeth se hacían con la espada.

El Capitán siguió rascándose su mugrosa barbilla, considerando en silencio la petición.

"No tengo sitios para pescadores en este barco" ladeó desafiante la cabeza y apoyó sus manos sobre su enorme cinturón.

"Aunque mi cama es demasiado grande y las noches en alta mar son terriblemente solitarias. Tal vez podría buscar un sitio para vuestra hija por esta noche" reparó en Elizabeth con ojos lujuriosos.

Ella por el contrario no le prestaba atención. Se dio cuenta de que tanto ella como Barbossa estaban sobre la bodega y divisó bajo sus pies la reja de entrada.

La noche era sin estrella y la oscuridad hacía nula la visibilidad para Elizabeth pareció ver rostros en su interior. Rostros asustados, iluminados por la luz de la luna, alumbrando aquellos cuerpos con el sello de la compañía, mercantil bordados sobre sus uniformes, observándola con ojos temerosos y suplicantes.

La verdad cayó sobre Elizabeth como un balde de agua fría.

Esa era la autentica tripulación y no con quien ella y Barbossa trataban de llegar a un más que evidente negado acuerdo.

Todo tenía sentido ahora pues aquellas vestimentas no eran propias de marineros mercantes, más bien eran pertenecientes a ladrones que atracaban en alta mar.

El Capitán de los ladrones avanzó hacia Elizabeth como si acabara de reparar de su presencia. Sus botas resonaron pesadas sobre la cubierta mientras la brisa del mar le revolvía los grasientos cabellos.

Maldijo en silencio a la oscuridad de la noche por impedirle una visión mejor de la belleza de Elizabeth.

Se pasó los dedos por sus secos labios, deleitándose con la hermosa figura de Elizabeth iluminada ante él bajo la luz de la luna.

Hacía demasiado que no disfrutaba de la compañía de una mujer y no todas las noches conocía a mujeres tan hermosas.

El vestido de Elizabeth dejaba entrever sus firmes muslos, acariciados por la brisa de la noche. El viento mecía sus cabellos trenzados, desplazando un embriagador aroma hacia el rostro del Capitán.

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella.

Elizabeth seguía sumida en sus pensamientos sin apartar la mirada de la bodega cuando sintió su aliento hediondo. Alzó la vista sorprendida

"¿Has estado alguna vez con un Capitán, preciosa?"

La pregunta no llegó a salir de los agrietados labios del Capitán.

Algo captó su atención.

Pareció divisar tras Elizabeth a una pequeña criatura peluda de cuatro patas que escalaba sigilosa por uno de los cabos del barco, sujetando entre sus peludas patas un afilado objeto cuyo acero relucía bajo la luz de la luna.

"¡El mono!" Alertó furioso.

Tanto Elizabeth como Barbossa se giraron con una mueca hacia el pequeño Jack, quien emitió un gruñido mostrando sus finos dientes y continuó avanzando por el cabo.

"¡Ladrones!" les acusó con rencor el Capitán, desenvainando su espada.

Acto seguido el sonido de las espadas restallaron en cubierta y Elizabeth y Barbossa se vieron rodeados por el resto de la tripulación.

"Nuestras intenciones eran honradas, Capitán pero si os ponéis así…"

Barbossa desenvainó su espada de entre sus harapos junto con Elizabeth.

El Capitán de los ladrones hendió con furia su acero contra Barbossa. El segundo de a bordo de La Perla Negra respondió a la llamada de su espada con una sonrisa.

Dos tripulantes avanzaron hacia Elizabeth demasiado confiados de la poca resistencia en batalla de una mujer pero Elizabeth arremetió su espada contra ellos.

Con un rápido movimiento, hendió su acero contra las cadenas de la bodega de la que salieron en avalancha la verdadera tripulación que un dudaron en unirse a la lucha pillando a los piratas desprevenidos.

Pronto aquel navío se convirtió en el escenario de una lucha entre ladrones, piratas y mercantes.

"No se perciben movimientos"

James Norrington acompañado de un pequeño grupo de soldados, hacía su ronda de guardia fuera de la costa de la isla La Española, aún adaptándose a la nueva tarea que Beckett le había encomendado.

Llevaba horas sentado en aquel bote. La espalda le dolía, sentía calambres en los pies a causa de la mala postura, la noche gélida helaba sus manos y para colmo no había estrellas que facilitaran la visibilidad.

"¡Comodoro!" su primer oficial le avisó desde la popa del bote sin apartar la vista de su catalejos.

James se incorporó con dificultad para acudir a su llamado, causando que el bote se balanceara suavemente entre las solitarias aguas.

"No parece un simpe altercado" exclamó el joven.

James le arrebató el catalejo para comprobarlo.

_-¿Un simple altercado?-_

Las espadas restallaban en cubierta mientras las pistolas rugían y por desgracias estaban a una distancia demasiado alejados como para poder reconocer algún rostro.

"¿Piratas, señor?" inquirió con temor su primer oficial.

"Piratas sin duda" James bajó el catalejos a la altura de sus hombros, ordenando remar hacia el galeón.

"Preparad los grilletes, señor Smith" encargó a su joven oficial mientras cargaba con tranquilidad su pistola.

"Se opondrán, Comodoro" al joven le temblaba la voz. Thomas Smith apenas alcanza los veinie años de edad y contaba con una más que sobrada inexperiencia en el servicio de la marina real.

James apostó sin duda de que esta sería su primera redada.

-_Se le pasarán los nervios tras la primera estocada_- observaba al joven cómo trataba de cargar su pistola con torpeza

_-¿Ha cargado una pistola alguna vez?-_

Al joven Thomas le temblaban las manos y no atinaba a martillar el arma

_-A este paso acabará por dispararse a sí mismo-_

James se apresuró en amartillarle él mismo la pistola con dos ágiles movimientos.

"Entonces, usaremos la fuerza" exclamó desenvainando su espada. El acero restalló imponente bajo su empuñadura.

El bote de la Compañía de las Indias, navegó silencioso mientras el resto de soldados cargaban sus respectivas armas.

A medida que se acercaban al galeón, el escándalo en cubierta resonaba con más fuerza.

El bote rodeó el casco del barco y James junto con su tripulación echaron un rápido vistazo, boquiabiertos.

La cubierta del navío era un verdadero caos; las espadas chocaban entre sí, las pistolas rugían y varios tripulantes caían por la borda.

El bote se detuvo detrás del barco. James encabezó la subida por popa, escalando sigiloso por el camarote del Capitán.

Apareció por la barandilla de popa, embarcando de un salto en la zona de mando.

¿Qué diantres es esto?

Aquella era una batalla sin sentido en la que todos luchaban contra todos.

De pronto, una figura descamisada y maloliente se abalanzó contra él. Pilló desprevenido a James quien hendió su espada por puro instinto.

Tres estacazos y el acero de James se hundió en el estómago de su contrincante.

El resto de sus soldados embarcaron tras él, aterrorizados ante el caos que tenía lugar sobre la cubierta.

"Debimos traer más grilletes, señor Smith" James de permitió el lujo de bromear.

En su rango de Comodoro había presenciado numerosos abordajes pero ninguno como aquel.

Marineros que arrojaban a varios piratas por la borda, las pistolas relampagueaban sin blancos fijos mientras los cuerpos de los vencidos se desplomaban sobre el barco manchando con su sangre la madera de la cubierta.

De pronto, unos jadeos femeninos provenientes de la cubierta captaron su atención. Una voz terriblemente familiar para él.

James giró el rostro y divisó entre el aquel caos de ladrones y comerciantes, su figura, batiéndose feroz contra su enemigo.

Habían pasado pocos años desde la última vez que la vio ¿porqué la veía tan distinta, entonces?

Aquella joven respetable que se inclinaba con cortesía bajo su vestido francés nada tenía que ver con la mujer que asestaba feroces estacazos contra su enemigo.

James la reconoció.

Reconoció su voz antes de girarse, para que sus ojos asegurasen lo que creía que había sido un sonido traicionero.

Su corazón se encogió.

No esperaba verla allí, aquella noche, sobre aquella cubierta

"Elizabeth"


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El sonido del acero contra el acero restallaba incesante rompiendo el silencio que reinaba sobre las oscuras aguas.

El fuego de artillería resonaba feroz iluminando la oscuridad de la noche.

Sobre la cubierta de La Vencedora las espadas bailaban entre sí en un baile feroz.

Marineros contra ladrones, soldados contra piratas; todos luchaban a bordo de aquel buque español cuya cubierta se había convertido en un improvisado escenario de combate.

En la zona de mandos, James Norrington permanecía inmóvil observando lo que le pareció ser la imagen de un fantasma, o al menso eso deseaba, que aquella figura sólo fuese producto de su imaginación. Pero era real, Elizabeth Swann se encontraba a varios metros de él, espada en mano, blandiendo su brillante acero con rabia ante su enemigo.

"Arrestad a todo pirata bajo pena de muerte"

¿Por qué tenía que encontrarla en aquel lugar? ¿Porqué su corazón decidió escoger aquel desdichado camino?

Las órdenes eran órdenes.

James bajó las escaleras de mando. El fuego de artillería lo acompañaba, el humo de las bayonetas le cegaba por momentos y el sonido de los disparos causó que los oídos le pitaran.

Seguía oyendo a lo lejos los gritos de furia de Elizabeth mientras se deshacía con coraje de sus contrincantes.

James logró llegar hasta ella, hundiendo el acero de su espada en la espalda del enemigo que cobardemente alzaba su espada atacando a Elizabeth por la espalda.

El brillante acero atravesó la ropa hundiéndose en la carne y saliendo por el pecho de aquel ladrón.

El enemigo no pudo hacer nada aparte de emitir un horrendo gemido de derrota mientras James desenvainaba su espada incrustada en el cuerpo sin vida, ayudándose de su bota presionada contra la espalda del enemigo para conseguir sacar la espada que se resistía a soltar a su presa.

James empujó el cuerpo inerte contra la barandilla, sacando de él su acero bañando en sangre.

Elizabeth se giró sorprendida. Sus cabellos trenzados ahora se pegaban desaliñados a su rostro.

"Oh, puñeta"

A bordo de La Perla Negra, Jack seguía de cerca los pasos de Elizabeth y Barbossa a través de su catalejo. Torció el gesto al observar cómo la tripulación desenvainaba las armas contra Elizabeth y Barbossa, aquello no estaba marchando según lo planeado. El colmo fue divisar el fuego de artillería.

"¿Problemas, Capitán?" exclamó Gibbs a su espalda con la mirada fija en dirección al navío español pero a la distancia a la que La Perla se encontraba, sólo consiguió divisar una diminuta imagen del navío alumbrada de cuando en cuando por el fuego de las bayonetas.

"Al parecer tenemos compañía no deseada" Jack cerró el catalejo, se apartó de la barandilla y ordenó preparar un bote.

"Jack, estamos a más de veinte metros de distancia. No quedarán ni los cadáveres para cuando llegues" Gibbs le siguió sus pasos hasta la escalera de babor.

Bajo ellas, el bote con sus respectivos remos en su interior, se balanceaba entre las olas que rompían sobre el casco de La Perla.

"Tu optimismo va mejorando con los años" exclamó dando media vuelta sobre las escaleras y abandonando el barco.

"¡James!"

Elizabeth exhaló un suspiro de alegría, a pesar de no ser el momento más adecuado para un reencuentro como aquel.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" le recriminó él por su parte.

"Puedo preguntar lo mismo de vos. Creía que estabais en Port Royal" exclamó Elizabeth desconcertada.

"Si estoy aquí es para cumplir las órdenes de Port Royal" espetó James con vergüenza aunque Elizabeth no se percató pues divisaba a lo lejos cómo el pequeño Jack, perseguido por el Capitán de los ladrones, perdía la espada de Kidd sobre las escaleras, huyendo derrotado con el peludo rabo entre las patas.

_-¡La espada!-_

Hizo ademán de ir para recuperarla pero la inoportuna mano de James tiraba de su brazo, reteniéndola.

"Este no es un lugar seguro para vos, Elizabeth. Venid conmigo, os mantendré a salvo, os lo aseguro"

Elizabeth se zafó de su agarre

"No necesito protección"

Observó cómo James hendía repentinamente su espada en el aire. Elizabeth se hizo a un lado, desconcertada observando cómo la espada de James se hundía en el pecho descamisado de uno de los piratas que apareció de la nada tras ella.

Tras emitir un indescriptible gruñido, el vencido cayó de bruces contra la madera de la cubierta con un sonido hueco.

"No pude hacer nada por la vida de vuestro padre. Permitidme encomendar ese error"

El Capitán de los ladrones recogió la espada de Kidd caída sobre las escaleras, con una sonrisa triunfante.

"Si queréis ayudarme, haceos a un lado y dejadme seguir mi camino" trató de usar un tono suave en sus palabras pues no quería ser dura con James.

_-Dejarte ir cuando apenas acabo de encontrarte. Eso no es lo correcto- _

¿Por qué siempre debía hacer lo correcto? ¿Por qué no podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos por una vez y hacer lo que su alma llevaba anhelando todo este tiempo?

"Nuestros caminos tienden a encontrarse, Elizabeth, pero nunca se han entrelazado"

Se valió de su mano libre para agarrar la cintura de Elizabeth y atraerla hacia él, apretando con fuerza el mango de su espada en un infantil gesto de nerviosismo mientras sellaba sus labios sobre los de Elizabeth.

Fue un beso fugaz, simple. Una inocente unión de labios.

Elizabeth se sorprendió por el repentino beso; no hubiese hecho ademán de acercarse si no fuera por el abrazo de James pero aún así no resistió. Dejó sus labios reposados sobre los de James.

La distancia que separaba a La Perla Negra de La Vencedora era fastidiosamente lejana.

Jack remaba con ansias en mitad de aquella oscuridad envolvente. Lo remos se descordinaban entre las olas, los brazos le ardían por el esfuerzo.

Llegó para su sorpresa mucho antes de lo que esperaba.

Detuvo el bote cerca del casco del navío español. Las olas que rompían en él, balanceaban el bote causando un par de choques contra el casco del barco.

Jack soltó los remos, exhausto.

Debería tomarse unos segundos para recuperar algo de aliento pero no tenía tiempo que malgastar.

Alzó la vista tratando de localizar las figuras de Elizabeth y Barbossa entre aquel barullo.

Observó a marineros luchando contra ladrones, el resplandeciente fuego de artillería que escupían las bayonetas de la marina real pero ni rastro de Elizabeth ni Barbossa.

¿Dónde estaban? ¿Acaso había abandonado el barco?

Echó un vistazo hacia la popa, tal vez estuviesen cerca del timón pero sólo alcanzó a ver cómo un soldado de la marina real caía torpemente su bayoneta al suelo dándole el tiempo justo a su contrincante para atravesar su espada en su uniforme.

Dirigió la vista hacia la cubierta donde el caos era más evidente.

Entrecerró los ojos. La maldita oscuridad dificultaba demasiado el poder reconocer algún rostro a bordo.

Vio a un ladrón luchando contra uno de los soldados. También vio como una figura caía por la borda ante el disparo de una bayoneta.

-_La Compañía de las Indias Orientales- _ enarcó una mueca.

Localizó para su alivio a Elizabeth cerca de la barandilla de estribor pero no estaba sola. Junto a ella la acompañaba la inesperada figura de James Norrington.

-_¿Qué hace el honorable James Norrington en plena batalla naval?-_

Parecían conversar a pesar del agarre de James sobre el brazo de Elizabeth.

Para su desconcierto, James se inclinó hacia Elizabeth, cerrando el espacio que había entre ellos. Jack sintió como el frío acero de los celos se hundía en su interior.

Tras varios segundos de gloria, James Norrington alejó cautelosamente sus labios de los de Elizabeth, tan suaves y tan cálidos. Se mantuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Elizabeth le miró a los ojos incapaz de mediar palabra.

El sonido cercano de un disparo devolvió a ambos a la batalla.

"¡Elizabeth!"

La voz de Jack sonó repentinamente bajo el casco del barco.

Elizabeth se asomó por la barandilla divisando el bote de Jack.

James observó con pesar la figura de aquel osado pirata, aguardando sobre ese viejo bote a Elizabeth.

"Todo pirata quedará arrestado bajo pena de muerte"

Ese era el camino que ella había escogido. La vida de un pirata.

Jamás se le ocurrió que uno de los tantos grilletes que preparó para esa noche serían para Elizabeth.

-_No tengo elección-_

James estrechó aún más su abrazo contra la cintura de Elizabeth.

"Sois un buen hombre, James" oyó decirle tiempo atrás.

¿Seguiría pensando lo mismo después de tomarla bajo arresto? ¿y qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Por qué su corazón se rehusaba a dejar de amar a una mujer tan indómita como Elizabeth?

"Arrestareis a todo pirata bajo pena de muerte"

Las órdenes eran órdenes.

"¡Salta!" suplicó en un susurro desesperado en el oído de Elizabeth pero su brazo permanecía aún en su cintura, rehusando alejarla de él.

No podía hacerlo. No podía condenar a aquello que amaba.

Fue Elizabeth quien se apartó en silencio, envainando su espada y subiéndose sobre la barandilla bajo la silenciosa mirada de James.

La noche era demasiado oscura y el mar estaba demasiado bravo para un salto como el que Elizabeth pretendía.

James alzó su espada contra el cabo del mástil y este cayó siseando sobre la barandilla.

Elizabeth sin perder un segundo agarró el cabo, inclinándose sobre la barandilla y con una última mirada a James despareció entre la oscuridad.

En popa, Barbossa trataba de recuperar la espada de Kidd, blandiendo su acero contra el Capitán de los ladrones.

"¡Os enviaré al peor de los infiernos!" escupió el hediondo Capitán esquivando con su espada el acero de Barbossa a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

"En ese caso, reservadme un buen sitio" exclamó Barbossa.

Con una estacada certera, derribó al Capitán quien con un último grito cayó por la borda.

Observó con una mueca cómo la espada de Kidd seguía agarrada en su puño inerte.

El pequeño Jack reaccionó justo a tiempo para atraparla antes de que el cuerpo sin vida de aquel ladrón desapareciera por la borda.

"¡Gracias, Jack!" exclamó Barbossa cuando el pequeño mono saltó sobre su hombro. Se cruzó la espada contra el pecho.

Jadeante y con su acero aún empuñado, divisó por la cubierta a James apoyado contra la barandilla observando cómo Elizabeth descendía a través del cabo.

Con la espada de Kidd en mano, no tenía nada que hacer a bordo de aquel navío.

Bajó las escaleras de la zona de mando, atravesó la cubierta hendiendo su espada contra aquel que se le interponía en su camino.

Llegó junto a James a quien pareció encontrarle mucho más preocupado por el descenso de Elizabeth que por la propia batalla.

De un salto subió sobre la barandilla y agarró uno de los cabos más cercanos.

El sonido de sus botas sobre la madera captó la atención de James.

"¡Con vuestro permiso, Comodoro!" exclamó Barbossa con una sarcástica reverencia.

Desenfundó su pistola del cinturón y disparó contra el cabo, el cual lo impulsó bruscamente por los aires con velocidad.

Elizabeth descendía bajo el casco del barco aún amitas del cabo entre la oscuridad de la noche. la brisa del viento mecía la cuerda suspendida en el aire al tiempo que desenredaba sus cabellos.

Jack la observaba con semblante serio.

Sujetó su cintura una vez Elizabeth puso sus pies dentro del bote, el cual se balanceó levemente.

Jadeaba exhausta tratando de recuperar el aliento. Tenía el cabello pegado al rostro y las palmas de las manos le ardían.

Jack la observaba receptivo. Deseaba una explicación ante el beso y para colmo del ¿por qué Elizabeth no se molestó en impedir?

El repentino sonido cercano de un disparo les hizo alzar las miradas.

Segundos después, Barbossa caía con elegancia sobre el bote, meciéndolo con brusquedad y causando que varias gotas les salpicaran.

"Botín conseguido" exclamó dejando la espada de Kidd en el bote mientras el pequeño Jack se aferraba asustado a su cuello.

Jack no perdió más tiempo, se hizo con los remos y puso rumbo a La Perla.

A metros de distancia, el bullicio del navío español contrastaba con el silencio ensordecedor que reinaba a bordo de La Perla Negra.

Elizabeth fue la primera en aparecer por las escaleras de embarque, exhausta y desaliñada.

Gibbs le tendió su mano caballerosamente.

Jack embarcó tras ella.

"Apagad las luces" ordenó nada más poner un pie en cubierta.

"¡Luces fuera!" exclamó Gibbs.

Poco a poco las velas se apagaban y La Perla Negra se ocultaba entre la oscuridad de la noche.

"¡Menudo plan has tenido!" se quejaba Barbossa embarcando con las espada de Kidd en mano ante la desconcertada mirada de Gibbs. Las botas resonaban pesadas sobre la madera.

"¿Acaso no tenemos la espada?" se justificó Jack con irritación. "No contaba con la compañía de la marina real. Por cada barco que diviso en el horizonte le siguen dos de la maldita Compañía de las Indias Orientales" comentó entre dientes con una mueca.

Twister atravesó corriendo la cubierta entre ladridos con las llaves de la bodega al cuello. Jack lo esquivó con una mueca mientras atravesaba a zancadas la cubierta.

Barbossa le detuvo al pie de las escaleras

"los tiempos han cambiado, Jack. Estos mares ya no son lo que eran. Beckett está tomando el control sobre ellos y los piratas estamos dejando de ser los señores de los mares a permanecer ocultos tras ellos". Tarde o temprano nuestra hora llegará"

Jack soltó un infantil bufido a pesar de la realidad que había en las palabras de Barbossa

"Con el fin de los piratas llegaría la muerte de la libertad" exclamó.

Comenzó a hacerle gestos exagerados a Barbossa para que se apartara de su camino.

Barbossa se hizo a un lado apretando los dientes.

"Mientras Beckett siga al mano de la Compañía, no podremos navegar los mares a nuestro antojo" le recordó una vez más, subiendo tras él las escaleras hasta la zona de mando.

Elizabeth les alcanzó. Su vestido, pulcro como la seda (o lo más pulcro que una tela de aquella calidad podía estar) ahora tenía varios cortes y alguna que otra mancha de sangre incrustada bajo la tela y lo poco que quedaba de su trenza caía sobre sus hombros.

"¿Y qué hacía la Compañía de las Indias a bordo de aquel abarco? ¿Caso va también tras la espada de Kidd?" se detuvo al pie de las escaleras.

"Beckett siempre ha sido un hombre ambicioso aunque apostaría a que tener el placer de ahorcar a un pirata sería para él un tesoro mayor que veinte espadas legendarias" comentó Jack frunciendo el ceño. "lo mejor será alejarse de estas aguas turbulentas cuanto antes"

Exclamó ajustándose el sombreo.

Aún estaban a una distancia considerable de La Vencedora y Norrington podría tener la idea de hacerles una visita.

Hizo ademán de coger las cartas de navegación de las manos de Barbossa per este las apartó con una sonrisa

"ya te hiciste cargo de las cartas de navegación en nuestro último viaje. Lo justo sería que yo tomara el rumbo esta vez" comentaba deshaciéndose de sus vestimentas de pescador, arrojándolas por la barandilla. El pequeño Jack sobre su hombro siguió con una curiosa mirada cómo la túnica y el desgastado poncho caían bajo las aguas.

"¿Acaso no obtuvimos un botín más que considerable?" reprochó Jack por su parte

"Sí y todos te estamos muy agradecidos por ellos, pero hay más de un tesoro oculto en estos mares, Jack y no hay que ser avaricioso" Barbossa mostró una sonrisa dejando al descubierto sus amarillentos dientes.

Tras entregarla la espada de Kidd, se echó las cartas al hombro y se acercó al timón mientras Jack lo observaba irritado apretando con rabia la espada enfundada.

El amanecer comenzaba a iluminar el horizonte.

El cansancio se apoderó de Elizabeth. Estaba exhausta por la batalla, cansada y horriblemente desaliñada. Necesitaba descansar un par de horas y luego tomaría un baño.

Su cabello aún permanecía pegado al rostro y la brisa del amanecer comenzaba a erizarle la piel bajo el fino vestido, además, añoraba su sombrero que la protegiera del sol, sentir su espada enfundada sobre su cinturón y su camisa de volantes tan fresca que la brisa se le colaba entre la tela.

Decidió retirarse a su camarote dejando a Jack y Barbossa en una de sus múltiples e infantiles discusiones.

La Perla Negra levó anclas por fin, con Barbossa al timón.

A Jack no le quedó otra que aceptar navegar bajo sus órdenes en esta ocasión. Seguía de pie en la zona de mando, observando de reojo a Barbossa manejar el timón.

Se alejó con una mueca hasta la barandilla apoyándose sobre ella entre maldiciones.

Gibbs se acercó cauteloso mientras la brisa marina le revolvía sus canosos cabellos.

Twister ladraba corriendo sobre la cubierta. Jack lo observaba con semblante serio desde la barandilla.

"Primero ese condenado chuco me quita las llaves de la bodega, luego la Compañía de las Indias tuerce mi plan y para colmo Barbossa me quita el rumbo"

Arrebató el catalejo de Gibbs traía entre manos. Tal vez observar el horizonte le distraería un poco.

"Al menos la Compañía de las Indias no nos ha dado alcance" comentó Gibbs mostrando una sonrisa. La leve brisa mecía sus densas patillas y la claridad del amanecer le obligaba a entrecerrar los ojos.

Jack por su parte, divisaba a través del catalejo la pequeña y lejana figura de La Vencedora y cómo la marina real se apresuraba a poner los grilletes a todo superviviente a bordo del navío.

"Estoy convencido de que el Comodoro Norrington no se ha ido con las manos vacías" exclamó entre dientes, bajando el catalejo sobre sus hombros. Dirigió la mirada hacia la cubierta, observando con ceño fruncido la figura de Elizabeth alejándose por ella con pasos cautelosos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

En poco tiempo las extensas aguas del Caribe comenzaron a estar plagadas por barcos de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales.

Los mares, libres e indómitos se convertían en trampas mortales para piratas, quienes a su pesar, dejaban de ser sus dueños.

La Perla Negra navegaba bajo el timón de Barbossa quien trataba de huir de aquellos mares tan poco seguros en busca de un lugar en el que refugiarse.

Pensó en Tortuga pero aquel puerto pirata era un cebo para Beckett y su compañía.

_Tal vez, Isla de Muerta_

Pero apenas tenían comida abordo y ¿qué harían en aquella remota isla cuando se les acabará la comida y el ron?

La descartó. Necesitaban un buen refugio en el que poder reparar su barco y reponer las provisiones.

_Isla Nueva Providencia_

No estaba muy lejos, no era un lugar seguro; en aquellos momentos ningún puerto lo era, pero al menos podrían ocultarse durante un tiempo.

"¡Virad a estribor, poned rumbo a Isla Nueva Providencia!"

Rápidamente la tripulación se puso a desplegar velas, sacar los remos para facilitar el cambio de rumbo y desplegar la mayor para alcanzar un viento favorable.

Jack no soportaba el no poder navegar libremente por los mares con Beckett bajo su control y para colmo tenía que soportar cómo Barbossa lideraba su barco.

Además el inesperado reencuentro con l Compañía de las Indias influía en su mal humor. Aquel beso sobre la cubierta de La Vencedora se repetía una y otra vez en su mente en un bucle incesante que no hacía más que incrementar por su parte una actitud distante hacia Elizabeth.

Su enfado aumentaba con los días. Cada día amanecía con una mueca en su rostro, dirigiéndose a la tripulación en un tono cortante y hostil.

Los días pasaban condenadamente largos para Jack.

Paseaba sólo por la cubierta, evitando cualquier presencia a bordo: Gibbs, Pintel Raguetti y las apasionadas noches con Elizabeth en la cabina principal se volvieron silenciosas y distantes.

Ni siquiera ella se libraba de su hostil comportamiento, cada frase o comentario que decía Jack se lo tomaba a la defensiva y siempre los utilizaba para iniciar una discusión, hasta que Elizabeth optó por evitar sus comentarios negándose un minuto más a que Jack descargara su frustración sobre ella.

Aquella mañana trajo consigo un fuerte viento de Poniente soplando contra las velas negras del barco otorgando a La Perla Negra una apreciada velocidad.

Jack se levantó temprano. Vio el amanecer.

"¡Arriad la mayor, panda de sucias ratas de bodega!"

La tripulación corría despavorida bajo las incesantes órdenes de Barbossa.

Jack se encontraba en la zona de mando, dejado caer sobre la barandilla de popa, observando con ceño fruncido cómo Barbossa de espaldas a él dirigía el timón.

_Deja de virar tan bruscamente, es mi maldita nave la que estás dirigiendo_

Con un simple manotazo de Barbossa, e timón giró bruscamente y el barco produjo un leve balanceo.

"¡Martir, asegúrate de que esa verga de trinquete se sostenga si no quieres que te arroje por la borda!"

Otro nuevo giro de timón y La Perla viró bruscamente hacia babor, tanto que Jack tuvo que agarrarse a la barandilla para mantener el equilibrio.

_Si optaras por usar las velas de gavia y mesana en lugar de virar, alcanzarías una mayor velocidad, imbécil_

Apretó los dientes y se contuvo para no apartar a Barbossa de un manotazo y hacerse con el timón.

Optó por no seguir observándole o de lo contrario acabaría por salirle una úlcera de estómago.

Giró sobre la barandilla y se dedicó a observar el paisaje que le rodeaba a través de su catalejo, pero la vista dejaba mucho que desear:

Agua, un par de gaviotas volando entre las nubes y más agua.

Lo realmente emocionante lo tenía Barbossa entre sus manos

"¡Esto es exasperante!"

Cerró de golpe el catalejo y abandonó la zona de mando entre refunfuños.

Twister correteaba entre ladridos la madera de la cubierta

"Ah, ahí llegan las llaves"

Jack le arrebató las enormes llaves de su peludo cuello cuando el terrier pasó junto a él. Twister lanzó un pequeño ladrido

"Tranquilo compañero, buscaremos algo para ti también"

Le prometió mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la bodega.

Nada más bajar los primeros escalones, la oscuridad le engulló.

Jack se valió de una pequeña lámpara junto a las escaleras de entrada pues el interior no tenía ventanas por la que filtrase la luz.

El terrier seguía sus pasos, cliqueando sus peludas patas sobre la madera de las escaleras. Su áspera y reseca lengua colgaba jadeante entre sus afilados dientes.

Jack bajó cauteloso el resto de escalones. Lo envolvió un silencio sobrecogedor roto únicamente por el crujir de la vieja madera.

"¡Qué acogedor!"

Alzó la lámpara para tener una mejor visión. El interior era un verdadero caos, barriles de ron amontados unos encima de otros, cubiertos por cabos religados entre ellos, junto a un montaña de redes de pesca incontables en las que se mezclaba las más nueva con la más vieja y desgastada.

Tal vez debería mandar a Barbossa a ordenar el lugar.

No sería una mala idea

Así al menos se lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a hacerse con el mando de su navío.

Registró con la mirada los barriles amontonados, divisando entre ellos una botella a medio consumir. Llegó hasta ella con pasos apresurados

"Al menos me queda el ron"

Apenas le quedaban un par de tragos pero el caído color de la bebida denotaba que era un ron añejo.

Derramó un poco sobre la madera de la cubierta

"A tu salud, compañero"

Twister olfateó el líquido derramado y comenzó a darle grandes lametones. Jack gastó de un trago lo que quedaba en la botella.

Dejó el vacío recipiente donde lo encontró y se dirigió hacia la estantería a unos pocos metros de profundidad. En ella reposaban centenar de botellas, intactas y cubiertas por una densa mata de polvo.

Cogió la que tenía más a mano, la botella era mucho más grande que la anterior pero muy a su pesar, e contenido no era de tan buena calidad.

2Ron pésimo para un pésimo día" enarcó una mueca.

Aún así se la quedó. Dio media vuelta, Twister echó a correr hacia las escaleras y Jack siguió sus pasos apartando de un soplido la mata de polvo que cubría el cristal de la botella.

Descorchó con sus dientes el corchado tapón mientras ascendía por las escaleras, dejando atrás la bodega y apareciendo de nuevo por cubierta.

Le envolvieron de nuevo la claridad del día, el silbido del viento, el romper de las olas contra la casquilla del barco y los lejanos graznidos de las gaviotas.

Los ladridos de Twister resonaban alegres, el terrier correteaba la cubierta con las llaves de la bodega de nuevo sobre su peludo cuello mientras Jack daba un trago a su botella de camino a la cubierta de babor.

Elizabeth lo observaba con desaprobación desde el umbral de la cabina tras abandonar el camarote. Jack cruzaba entre zigzagueos la cubierta, botella de ron en mano y enarcando una mueca cuando Martir se cruzó en su camino.

Anoche llegó a altas horas de la noche al camarote y la ha abandonado nada más amanecer

¿Hasta cuándo iba a durar el comportamiento de Jack?

Exhaló un suspiro de resignación.

Oyó a su espalda los gritos de Barbossa dando órdenes a la tripulación sobre el castillo de proa con su poco tacto tan característico.

Dio media vuelta subiendo el pequeño tramo de escaleras que conducían a la zona de mando.

"Supongo que estaréis disfrutando con toda esta situación"

Se ajustó su sombreo mientras el fuerte viento le revolvía los cabellos.

Si Jack estaba de mal humor se debía en gran parte al repentino control del timón de Barbossa.

El segundo de a bordo se limitó a lanzarle una altiva mirada

"Vuestro querido esposo ya se ha beneficiado de dirigir este barco durante más de un años, celebrar una bodega bajo la cubierta y obtener un más que preciado botín, pero nunca llueve a gusto de tos, señora Sparrow" enarcó una ceja "además, Jack aún confía en poder navegar a su antojo por estos mares. No está de más aportar un poco de sensatez a este barco" le dedicó furtivas miradas sin apartar la vista al frente.

Barbossa no estaba dispuesto a caer en las garras de Beckett por culpa de la insensatez de Jack.

Viró levemente el timón, cogiendo las pequeñas olas que se cruzaban en su curso.

"O tal vez mi presencia al timón no sea lo único que perturbe sus pensamientos" añadió con una malévola sonrisa. El pequeño Jack apareció de la nada, saltando sobre su hombro.

Elizabeth se limitó a mostrar una mueca. No estaba con ánimos de aguantar el humor de Barbossa así que se alejó con ceño fruncido.

Desde el pequeño tramo de escaleras divisó la figura de Jack sobre babor observando su brújula junto a la barandilla con la botella de ron aún en su mano izquierda.

Elizabeth soltó un bufido, tampoco tenía ánimos de aguantar el comportamiento de Jack

¡Sujétala, Raguetti!"

Los repentinos gritos por proa captaron su atención. Divisó a Raguetti inclinado sobre la barandilla con medio cuerpo fuera del barco. Pintel le sujetaba la cintura soltando un par de maldiciones a su compañero.

Parecían tener problemas con el ancla. Elizabeth bajó el pequeño tramo de escaleras.

_Tal vez necesiten ayuda_

Cayó la noche y una vez más La Perla Negra echó el ancla en pleno mar abierto.

Las hermosas aguas claras y transparentes durante el día ahora parecían lúgubres bajo el manto de la noche.

La tripulación limpiaba la cubierta bajo la luz de la luna. Se valían de cubos de agua y viejos trapos con los que refregar la madera, siempre y cuando Twister no los vaciara pues en más de una ocasión el terrier hundía el hocico en uno de los cubos, refrescando su sed. Obtenía un par de maldiciones por parte de los tripulantes pero el terrier se limitaba a soltar un ladrido y echaba a correr.

La noche era calmada. Las aguas se mecían silenciosas bajo el casco del barco.

La ausencia de estrellas trajo consigo un viento gélido.

"No hay estrellas en el cielo. Hacía tiempo que no recordaba un anoche así"

Gibbs y Elizabeth descansaban en estribor reposados sobre la barandilla en compañía de Jack, para sorpresa de ambos, aunque apenas mediaba palabra y aún llevaba consigo la botella a medio consumir.

"Navegaba bajo las órdenes de James Norrington mucho antes de que lo ascendieran a Comodoro, vos aún erais una niña, Elizabeth" Gibbs ensanchó una cálida sonrisa mientras el viento silbaba sobre la cubierta "En aquellos tiempos, La Compañía de las Indias era una organización respetable. Ahora se hunde bajo el mando de Beckett" dejó escapar un suspiro desalentador.

Elizabeth escuchaba en silencio, su mirada se perdía entre las grises aguas. Parecía haberse unido a Gibbs en sumergirse entre añorables recuerdos de un tiempo pasado

"Ningún barco quiso trasladarnos a mi padre y a mí desde Londres. La presencia a bordo de un Gobernador y su hija podía atraer la atención de piratas. James se ofreció a trasladarnos, bajo la protección de la Compañía de las Indias. Fue un gesto muy dulce por su parte" reconoció con melancolía.

A pesar de que La Compañía de las Indias Orientales suponían una amenaza para ellos, Elizabeth no podía guardar rencor hacia James.

"Es un hombre honorable" exclamó absorta e sus recuerdos.

El fuerte viento meció sus cabellos, acariciando sus mejillas.

"Hasta las acciones más dulces levantas ampollas" comentó Jack por su parte entre dientes con la mirada fija al mar.

Por lo visto, cualquier acción proveniente de James Norrington era digna de admirar.

Notó la mirada de Elizabeth, le irritó el ceño fruncido sobre su frente pero se limitó a dar un trago a su botella de ron.

"Buena suerte, honorable James Norrington" comentó con sarcasmo alzando la botella.

Si iban a pasar la noche halagando a James Norrington, prefería no estar ahí para presenciarlo.

Se alejó sin mucho pesar, dando tragos a su botella, dejando solos a Gibbs y Elizabeth para que siguieran sumergiéndose en los memorables hechos del gran James Norrington

"¡Bah!"

Lanzó al mar la botella tras vaciarla de un trago. Se limpió los labios con la manga de su muñeca

"Por suerte teste día está a punto de llegar a su fin"

Exclamó mientras entraba a su camarote.

Pero Jack no iba a estar en lo cierto, pues pasó la media noche y apenas podía conciliar el sueño bajo las sábanas.

Elizabeth, a diferencia de él, dormía profundamente. Jack oía sus suaves respiraciones acompasadas tras su espalda.

Giró sobre su derecha.

El brillo de la luna filtrándose a través de la ventana le dio de lleno en el rostro.

Giró sobre su izquierda.

El sonido de las aguas que tanto calmaban a Jack, resonaban incordiantes a lo que se unía el crujir de la vieja madera.

Se levantó de la cama, harto de velar un minuto más.

La luz de la luna iluminó su poema tatuado sobre su espalda.

Con un bufido, Jack cogió su camisa, se calzó sus botas y echó un ligero vistazo a Elizabeth profundamente dormida, sus cabellos desordenados reposaban sobre sus hombros, su pecho se elevaba y descendía bajo las sábanas

_Al menos hay a quién le acompaña el sueño_

Jack salió del camarote cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta.

_tal vez un paseo por cubierta me relaje un poco_

El silencio sepulcral reinaba a esas horas de la noche. El viento silbaba meciendo las velas de La Perla Negra y la oscuridad teñía de gris las claras aguas del mar.

Jack se detuvo en la zona de timón aunque no recordó llegar hasta allí.

La blanca luna incandescente le iluminó el rostro.

Jack acarició con sus dedos el timón, añorando el áspero tacto de la madera.

Con su mano libre abrió su pequeña brújula, tal vez buscando en ella alguna respuesta pero la flecha giraba y giraba si rumbo fijo, tan perdida como Jack.

La cerró de golpe con un molesto bufido

Elizabeth se despertó entre las sabanas. Giró sobre la almohada aún soñolienta soltando un suspiro perezoso pero observó para su sorpresa que Jack no estaba

"¿Jack?"

No obtuvo respuesta.

Se incorporó sobre la cama, cubriéndose con las sabanas del frío mientras echaba una ojeada a la habitación.

Jack no estaba, ni tampoco su ropa.

¿_y ahora a dónde ha ido?_

Apartó las sábanas, sacando sus esbeltas piernas de la cama

_¿Qué estará haciendo a estas horas de la noche?_

Se le pasó por la mente la posibilidad de que a Jack se le hubiese ocurrido una de sus tantas ideas precipitadas, pero observó para su tranquilidad la espada de Kidd reposada sobre el escritorio.

Alcanzó un corto vestido de un intenso azul dejado caer sobre la silla. Cubrió con él su desnudez antes de abandonar la cabina.

Nada más salir al exterior, la fría brisa de la noche le erizó la piel.

Elizabeth tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma para darse un poco de calor mientras cruzaba la solitaria cubierta.

El crujir de la madera resonaba con fuerza acompañado por el leve mecer de las calmadas aguas.

Las negras velas del navío apenas se distinguían entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Divisó a Jack de espaldas junto al timón, sobre el castillo de popa.

Elizabeth subió con calma las escaleras, acariciando con sus finos dedos la suave madera pulida de la barandilla

"Aquí estás"

Jack se sobresaltó al oír su repentina voz.

No la oyó llegar, estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos

"Este maldito viento de Poniente que altera mi insomnio como ya sabes, amor" mintió sin siquiera mirarla.

"Sí, aunque sueles hacer frente de un modo más…activo" comentó Elizabeth desde las escaleras mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

Jack siempre solía despertarla en mitad de la noche buscando su cuerpo en sus noches de insomnio.

Jack tenía en mente una ingeniosa réplica pero se limitó a enarcar una breve sonrisa.

Se apartó lentamente del timón, reposando sus brazos sobre la barandilla de popa.

Elizabeth le siguió con la mirada.

El inusual silencio volvió a hacerse entre ellos.

Se abrazó incómoda así misma, llegando junto a él y reposando sus brazos sobre la barandilla.

No había gaviotas que graznaran en el oscuro cielo, ni olas que rompieran bajo el caso del barco.

_Todo es muy distinto en la oscuridad de la noche_

Dirigió su mirada hacia las grises aguas.

El repentino reencuentro con James llegó a su mente, trayendo consigo una sensación de nostalgia hacia su hogar

¿Qué sería de Port Royal? ¿Seguiría siendo un pueblo tranquilo ahora que se encontraba bajo el mando de Beckett?

Elizabeth se perdió en sus pensamientos.

El malhumor de Jack estaba elevando un muro entre ambos.

Lo miró de reojo, percatándose de su mirada perdida y sus labios fruncidos

¿Estaba así por Barbossa o había algo más que Jack le ocultaba?

"Se avecina tormenta" comentó, rompiendo el silencio, alzando sus castaños ojos al oscuro cielo sin estrellas. Las nubes ocultaban envidiosas a la luna.

La brisa del mar desordenó sus cabellos. Elizabeth se los colocó detrás de la oreja mientras el aire se le colaba rebelde entre las piernas, atravesando sin permiso la fina tela de su vestido.

"Sí, eso parece" coincidió Jack con un tono poco efusivo, tras varios segundos de silencio.

Elizabeth exhaló un suspiro. Si el malhumor de Jack iba a interponer un muro entre ambos, ella no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo

"Volvamos a la cabina, Jack" pidió, girándose frente a él, observando con pesar el ceño aún fruncido sobre su frente.

El gélido viento comenzaba a erizarle la piel. Se abrazó con ansias así misma, tratando de obtener algo de calor. Estaba cansada y el amanecer no tardaría en llegar.

Jack la miró. Viendo el mar en sus ojos.

Una cálida y sincera sonrisa estuvo a punto de emerger de sus labios para el recuerdo de los labios de Elizabeth besando otra boca la detuvo.

Se limitó a asentir a su petición, tranquilizándola con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Las gaviotas volaban sobre el claro cielo despejado, ayudadas por el fresco viento que azotaba las costas del Caribe aquella mañana.

"La Invencible" propuso Raguetti desde la proa del barco, donde las olas rompían con fuerza en el casco del barco mientras La Perla Negra navegaba a una velocidad envidiable.

"Con ese nombre no atemorizarías ni a una mosca" exclamó Pintel sin la más mínima consideración "La Dueña de los mares" propuso por su parte. Se le ampliaron los ojos con sólo pronunciar el nombre.

Raguetti en cambio soltó una carcajada

"¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?" le resultaba tan ridículo, que no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

La Perla Negra seguía su curso hacia la isla Nueva Providencia bajo el mando de Barbossa. En pocos días y si con un buen viento favorable, desembarcarían en aquella pequeña isla para poder reponer provisiones.

"Ese no es un nombre para un navío pirata" reprochó el lánguido pirata a su regordete compañero.

Su pelo grasiento caía pegado a su sudorosa frente y su viejo ojo de madera contrastaba con el color de su única pupila intacta.

"Es un nombre que indica advertencia al resto de barcos" se justificó Pintel con cierto rencor hacia su compañero

"No, no, no" exclamó Raguetti si percatarse del ceño fruncido de Pintel quien empezaba a perder la paciencia "La Inmortal, ese es un buen nombre" propuso el lánguido pirata con optimismo.

"¿La Inmortal? Hace tiempo que dejamos de estar malditos, pedazo de zoquete" Pintel le golpeó en el hombro, cogiendo a su compañero desprevenido y limitándose a encogerse de hombros "¡No seas estúpido, Raguetti!" dirigió su dedo a centímetros de su nariz

"¡No es ninguna estupidez!" Raguetti apartó de un manotazo el dedo mugroso del rostro.

Isla Nueva Providencia siempre había negado el desembarco a piratas por temor a posibles represalias por parte de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales pero la leyenda que arrastraba consigo La Perla Negra no superaba en influencias al poder de Beckett.

Todo el Caribe conocía las historias del navío, tan admiradas como temidas por los habitantes.

Pintel creyó conveniente la idea de dar un nuevo nombre al navío, acarreando consigo nuevas historias con las que atemorizar a sus enemigos pero las propuestas de Raguetti sólo conseguían lamentar haber propuesto aquella idea.

Lo que empezó siendo una propuesta de psoibles nombres, terminó sienda una discusión en proa cuyos gritas llegaban hasta la cubierta del barco

"¿Qué es todo este alboroto?"

Jack llegó ante ellos entre zigzagueos con Gibbs a su espalda.

El dúo se incorporó rápidamente ante la presencia de su capitán

"Pensábamos en un buen nombre con el que otorgara este navío, Capitán" Pintel dejó escapar una risa nerviosa ante la mirada acusadora de Jack

"¿Un nuevo nombre?" Jack entrecerró los ojos, pasando la mirada de Pintel a Raguetti una y otra vez

"Cambiar el nombre de un barco es de malfario" exclamó Gibbs apareciendo tras los hombros de Jack

"¡Eso te lo has inventado!" acusó Raguetti fulminando al maestre con su ojo bueno pero rectificó ante la mirada de Jack "sólo opinaba que son simple supersticiones"

Jack entrecerró los ojos sin apartar la vista de su lánguido tripulante

"Supersticiones ¿eh?"

Raguetti se encogió de hombros

"Marinero Raguetti ¿Conoce usted el nombre original con el que se conocía a este navío?" Jack se enderezó mientras el viento le acariciaba sus rastas

"La Dama Malvada, Capitán" respondió el lánguido pirata con un notable nerviosismo cual alumno ante las preguntas de su profesor

"¿y quién rebautizó este navío?" añadió Jack

"Vos, Capitán" contestó el pirata

"y con qué nombre bauticé a este barco?"

Gibbs observaba a su capitán con cierta descomprensión

"La Perla Negra, Capitán" contestó una vez más, Raguetti con cierta confianza de haber contestado bien a todas las preguntas

"Si fuesen simples supersticiones, yo no habría acabado siendo abandonado en aquella inmunda isla por un grupo de ratas traicioneras que se dejaron influir por perseguir un tesoro maldito. Tampoco consideraría una simple superstición el haber sido perseguido durante años por ese cefalópodo y su condenado bichejo y por consiguiente haber permanecido un más que insufrible período de tiempo en el reino de Davy Jones"

Ragueti lanzó una mirada de súplica a su compañero pero Pintel se limitó a encogerse de hombros

"¿Te hace todo esto replantearte la idea de ,o que supone una simple superstición?" Jack inclinó el rostro hacia el lánguido pirata, quien se limitó a asentir ante la mirada de reproche con la que lo fulminaba su Capitán

"En ese caso, acabad con esta absurda discusión y volved al trabajo" ordenó tajante Jack.

El dúo abandonó rápidamente la proa del barco, cabizbajos, ante la mirada de Gibbs

"Cambiar el nombre…habrán bebido agua de mar" exclamó el maestre mientras el dúo bajaba a trompicones las escaleras que conducían a la cubierta.

Jack soltó un bufido desalentador. Notaba el ardiente calor bajo la copa de su sombrero

"Esta calor no hay quién la aguante. No al menos sin un poco de ron"

Eso era lo que más necesitaba e aquellos momentos. Un buen trago refrescante de sabroso y delicioso ron. Dirigió ansioso la mirada hacia la cubierta en busca de las llaves de la bodega pero Twister no se divisaba por ninguna parte

"¿Sonde está ese condenado chucho cuando se le necesita?"

Abandonó la proa del barco, escudriñando con la mirada cada zona de la cubierta, donde el resto de su tripulación cruzaba entre cubos, cabos, mástiles pero ni rastro de aquellas cuatro peludas patas cliqueando sobre la madera del barco

"Capitán ¿podemos hablar un momento?" Gibbs se interpuso ante él, bloqueándole el campo de visión.

Jack mostró una mueca "Ahora no, me temo que las llaves de la bodega se han vuelto a fugar"

Cualquiera que fuese los asuntos de Gibbs carecían de importancia. Lo único que deseaba era dar con el terrier.

El calor era insoportable. Jack notaba la sequedad de la sed en su garganta. Necesitaba desesperado un condenado trago e ron.

Gibbs insistió a pesar de la negativa de su Capitán

"Verás, capitán, los chicos y yo pensamos que últimamente os estáis dirigiendo de un modo demasiado…" trató de buscar la palabra adecuada ante el delicado tema que había sacado.

"¿Si?" Inquirió Jack a la defensiva alzando la barbilla

"..hostil" finalizó Gibbs satisfecho con su definición aunque Jack le lanzó una mirada de reproche

"Hostil"

Jack entrecerró los ojos, escudriñando el rostro sudoroso de su maestre de abordo.

Gibbs apretó los labios con cierto nerviosismo. La brisa mecía sus canosas patillas.

"¿Eso pensáis todos? ¿Qué vuestro Capitán Jack Sparrow muestra una comportamiento hostil hacia su tripulación?"

Gibbs dudó nervioso si debía responder o no

"Sí" exclamó ante el silencio y las cejas alzadas en el rostro de su capitán.

Jack se acarició las trenzas de la barbilla "¿dirías que ahora mismo estoy comportándome de un modo hostil?" Quiso saber con curiosidad

"No, capitán" reconoció el maestre con los brazos a la espalda

"En ese caso y tratando de usar la mínima hostilidad que me sea posible, tráeme las malditas llaves de la bodega del cuello de ese mugriento y sarnoso chucho ates de que arroje por la borda la poca paciencia que me queda" Jack apretó los dientes irritado

"Sí, capitán" Gibbs dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y abandonó la cubierta tan pronto como le permitió su ancho cuerpo

Comportamiento hostil

Jack atravesaba incrédulo la cubierta abanicándose tratando de refrescarse mientras llegaba a la zona de estribor.

Sin previo aviso, La Perla Negra volvió a mecerse bruscamente, tambaleando a Jack y a varios miembros de su tripulación. Las carcajadas de Barbossa resonaron irritantes para Jack desde la zona de mando

"Ese condenado de Barbossa" reprochó entre dientes.

"Tenía entendido que Isla Nueva Providencia era un lugar civilizado"

Elizabeth se encontraba en la zona de mando junto a Barbossa. Hacía una calurosa mañana y el viento soplaba con fuerza en el castillo de popa. A Elizabeth le encantaba notar las fresca brisa del viento en la cara.

"y lo es. Desde hace años cientos de barcos echan el amarre en sus puertos transportando el mejor tabaco y las mejores especias que podáis encontrar en todo el Caribe pero sin duda es un buen lugar para piratas, si sabéis bien dónde buscar"

Barbossa ensanchó una pícara sonrisa causando que las arrugas se marcaran en las comisuras de sus agrietados labios.

Esta despareció rápidamente al oír los avisos e Martir desde tras avistar no muy a lo lejos un barco de la Compañía de las Indias.

Barbossa giró bruscamente el timón, causando que el navío volviera a mecerse con fuerza mientras cambiaba de dirección

"Parecéis asustado, Barbossa" comentó divertida Elizabeth.

Barbossa por su parte le dedicó una mirada de reproche "La cobardía no es una de mis características más relevantes" exclamó si parata las manos del timón

"Vuestras palabras pierden su encanto mientras ponéis rumbo en dirección contraria"

Elizabeth se dejo caer sobre la barandilla de popa del mismo modo en que Jack solía hacerlo; apoyando su espalda contra la barandilla y reposando los codo sobre ella.

La brisa del mar le acarició dulcemente los cabellos.

Barbossa soltó una carcajada ante el comentario que más que irritarle, como Elizabeth se había propuesto hacer, consiguió divertirle

"¿Crees que mi actitud es de cobardes? La valentía y el empuñar una espada no están siempre entrelazadas, señora Sparrow. Si diese media vuelta y enfrentara a ese barco de la Compañía de las Indias, acabaría con unos grilletes en las muñecas al anochecer y una soga al cuello al rayar el alba"

Jack no era e único irritado de no poder navegar los mares libremente pero debía esperar el momento adecuado para reclamar lo que les pertenecía

"No es valor lo que necesitamos en estos momentos, señora Sparrow, sin tiempo" comentó Barbossa daño un nuevo brusco giro al timón

"Tiempo. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo para aguantar este insufrible control de Barbossa sobre mi navío y una vez desembarquemos en Isla Nueva Providencia, La perla volverá a estar bajo mi mando"

Jack ausentaba la bodega tal y como se había habituado a hacer desde que Barbossa se pusiese al timón. Echaba demasiado en falta el timón en sus manos y sólo el ron conseguía calmar sus ansias.

_Que las banderas sigan ondeando_

Aquella inscripción permanecía intacta grabada sobre el desgastado acero

Elizabeth se encontraba en el camarote principal, sentada e su escritorio contemplando la espada de Kidd.

Muchas habían sido las historias que había escuchado sobre sus sangrientos abordajes y sus codiciados tesoros.

Elizabeth contemplaba la espada. La funda tenía relieves de dragones, símbolo de que el temible capitán había cruzado los mares del sur de China.

Empuñó el arma. Notó el peso del acero pues era mucho más gruesa que su espada.

Recordó el relato de Gibbs sobre el día de su ahorcamiento. Miles de personas asistieron para presenciarlo pues por fin habían dado caza a aquel temerario pirata

¿pero fue realmente culpable? Pues lo único que reclamaba era la libertad

De pronto Elizabeth se encontró sumida en sus pensamientos ¿Acaso su destino estaba sentenciado a tener un mismo final? ¿Abandonaría este mundo con una soga al cuello?

Las puertas del camarote se abrieron bruscamente, sacando a Elizabeth de sus pensamientos.

Jack apareció tras ellas con una botella de ron en su mano derecha. Alzó las cejas curioso al ver a Elizabeth empuñando la espada

"Se empuña con la izquierda, si vas a tener intención de usarla" cerró las puertas y avanzó con pequeñas zancadas hasta el escritorio, dando tragos a su botella.

Elizabeth siguió su consejo. Le resultó mucho más cómoda al empuñarla pues el mango encajaba perfectamente en su mano izquierda.

"Es asombrosa" exclamó con admiración sin apartar los ojos del acero

"Una hermosa pieza sin duda pero no es ni de lejos uno de los más grandiosos tesoros de Kidd" comentó Jack apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta

"Tal vez sea uno de os más aclamados en estos tiempos" comentó Elizabeth.

Corrían tiempos de guerra y una espada era mucho más valiosa que cualquier tesoro de plata u oro

"No hay nada como una espada enfundada que cubra tus espaldas aunque siempre se puede optar por algo mejor" extendió el brazo hacia ella, ofreciéndole u trago con una sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto su diente de oro "Brindad compañeros, yo-ho" alzó las cejas divertido y parecía estar de buen humor aquella mañana

"Demasiado pronto para mí" exclamó Elizabeth rechazando la oferta

"Nunca es demasiado pronto con Barbossa al timón" se justificó Jack dando un trago.

Elizabeth rodó los ojos, harta de oír una y otra vez la misma queja

"Que Barbossa tome el mando de La Perla no es el fin del mundo, Jack" se levantó de la silla dejando la espada desenfundada sobre la mesa de madera

"Espera a soportarle un par de leguas más" exclamó Jack obviando el tono de reproche de Elizabeth

"Al menos trato de llevarlo de manera decente" Elizabeth frunció el ceño, no estaba con ánimos para aguantar las bromas de Jack si este iba a seguir con su comportamiento hostil hasta que desembarcaran en Isla Nueva Providencia.

Cruzó la mesa ante la mirada de Jack, cuyas palabras de Elizabeth consiguieron esfumar su buen humor

"Mis disculpas por expresar mis quejas al no poder dirigir mi propio barco, a lo sumo tampoco puedo navegar libremente por los mares cosa que también puedes agradecer a tu querido amigo Norrington" se incorporó y avanzó hasta llegar al escritorio que acaba de abandonar Elizabeth, dejándose caer sobre la silla. La madera aún conservaba el calor de Elizabeth. Enfundó bruscamente la espada de Kidd dejándola de nuevo sobre la mesa

Elizabeth por su parte entrecerró los ojos ¿Por qué tenía que incluir a James en la discusión?

"James sólo sigue órdenes de Beckett" le recriminó entre diente. No era justo que pagara con él su mal humor.

Jack se ajustó al asiento de madera, percatándose de lo ofendida que estaba Elizabeth

Por su puesto, acabo de ofender al honorable James Norrington

"Oh mis disculpas entonces" se levó la mano a pecho con toda la culpabilidad que le fe posible fingir "qué insolencia la mía ¿cómo he sido capaz de atreverme siquiera a manchar el respetable historial del gran y honorable Comodoro James Norrington? Sometido a liderar la Compañía de las Indias en su nuevo rango sin consuelo alguno" se mofó levantándose de la silla y alejándose a zancadas del escritorio.

Elizabeth lo fulminó con la mirada "Estás siendo muy inmaduro" le recriminó entre dientes.

Jack cogió su sombrero de la cama, dando de este modo la espalda a Elizabeth y pasando por alto aquella mirada feroz

"Es parte de mi encanto, tesoro, aunque tal vez no sea un gesto digno de respetar. Harías bien en replantearte la propuesta de matrimonio que el honorable James Norrington te hizo tiempo atrás. No me cabe duda de que compartir la vida junto a un Comodoro no es ni la mitad de admirable que tener una simple vida en el mar" sacudió despreocupado un rastro de polvo que cubría la copa de su sombrero antes de ajustárselo.

Elizabeth apretó la mandíbula. Aquello colmó su paciencia y no dudó en dejarse llevar por su indomable impulso

"Da por hecho que la actitud de un Comodoro es mucho más responsable que la de algunos capitanes" apretó tanto los dientes que casi se corta la lengua.

Jack por su parte frunció el ceño, tocado ante aquel comentario.

Entonces ¿A qué esperas?

Entreabrió los labios dispuesto a usar su réplica cuando los repentinos gritos de Martir captaron su atención

"¡Barco a la vista!"

El aviso provenía desde cubierta, resonando débilmente tras las puertas del camarote.

Elizabeth sostenía una mirada desafiante hacia Jack mientras los gritos de Martir resonaban una y otra vez.

"¡Barco a la vista!"

Aquel imprevisto pareció poner u poco de tregua entre ambos pero Elizabeth estaba segura de que aquella discusión o había hecho más que empezar.

"¡Barco a la vista!"

Al menos se llevó la satisfacción de haberle dejado con la palabra en la boca. Agarró su espada reposada en una de las esquinas del escritorio, se la enfundó a la cintura sin mediar palabra y abandonó la habitación enfurecida.

"¡Puñeta!" masculló Jack entre dientes, acariciándose la barba inquieto

"¡Barco a la vista!"

Los avisos de Martir resonaban sin cesar sobre la cubierta.

Jack abandonó la cabina, tan deprisa que le cegó la luz del sol

"¡Barco a la vista!"

Martir no dejaba de vociferar con un elevado tono de voz a pesar de su corta estatura.

Una vez sus ojos se adaptaron nuevamente a la claridez del día, Jack alzó la mirada hacia la torre de vigía, donde el pequeño tripulante señalaba con su corto brazo en dirección al Norte.

Jack siguió con la mirada aquella dirección y divisó a lo lejos un barco que se acercaba hacia ellos por babor

"Conozco esas velas" susurró curioso.

"¡Es La Emperatriz!" avisó Elizabeth asomándose por estribor para divisar mejor el navío.

Jack enarcó una mueca. Cualquier asunto relacionado con Sao Feng no eran buenas noticias.

Se royó nervioso su mugrienta uña mientras La Emperatriz echaba el ancla por estribor.

Varios de la tripulación de Sao Feng embarcaron en un pequeño bote en el cual llegaron hasta La Perla.

Elizabeth se acercó con varios de la tripulación para recibirles.

Tai Huang fue el primero en embarcar con gesto serio y seguido por varios de sus tripulantes.

La tripulación de La Perla Negra desenfundó rápidamente sus armas, dejándoles claros que no eran precisamente bienvenidos

"Capitana Swann" llamó Tai Huang quien no pareció muy intimidado ante el caluroso recibimiento.

Cubría su rostro bajo un enorme sombrero de embudo hecho de cañas de bambú que lo protegía del sol, su espada curvada descansaba enfundaba sobre su cintura.

Elizabeth ordenó raídamente bajar las armas a la tripulación y se acercó desconfiada ante el llamado.

Tai Hunag la recibió con una leve inclinación, acto seguido se llevó la mano al pecho sacando un pequeño pergamino sellado. Extendió el brazo y sin mediar palabra se lo ofreció a Elizabeth.

Elizabeth descomprendía la situación pero cogió el pergamino delicadamente enrollado y atado con una fila tela de seda roja. Le legó de pronto el olor a canela que desprendía mientras deshacía el lazo con cuidado.

Observó el símbolo de la Compañía de las Indias que sellaba el documento y frunció el ceño.

Sin mediar palabra desplegó el pergamino de seda, bajo la atenta mirada de Tai Huang.

Jack se acercó por detrás en silencio, echando una curiosa ojeada sobre el hombro de Elizabeth.

El mensaje parecía importante pues ocupaba todo el pergamino pero para infortunio de Elizabeth, el mensaje estaba escrito en japonés.

"Es un reclamo procedente de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales" explicó Tai Huang ante la mirada desconcertada de Elizabeth "Os cita a vos" anunció.

"¿A mí?" exclamó desconcertada.

¿Qué podía reclamarla la Compañía de las Indias? ¿y qué tenía que ver Sao Feng con todo esto?

Jack la arrebató el pergamino de las manos, examinándolo con ceño fruncido pero dado que no conocía el idioma japonés no le quedo otra que imitar a Elizabeth y buscar una explicación el Tai Huang.

"Tiempo atrás, Sao Feng hizo tratos con la Compañía de las Indias. Comenzaba su ruta de la seda y necesitaba tener total libertad por aquellos mares. A cambio, Sao Feng prometió recompensarles con la panacea. Sao Feng cayó sin poder cumplir su promesa pero mi capitán siempre fue un hombre de palabra y ahora la Compañía exige el pago"

Por las expresiones de Jack y Elizabeth, Tai Huang comprendió que aquello era lo último que esperaban oír

"Singapur os necesita, Capitana Swann" Tai Huang frunció los labios. El largo y fino bigote que cubría su labio superior descendía hasta las comisuras de sus labios.

Aquello pilló desprevenida a Elizabeth ¿qué sabía ella acerca de la panacea?

_Vos sois capitana ahora_

Fueron las últimas palabras de Sao Feng.

Si al nombrarla capitana le traspasó todos sus derechos, también debía responder por sus responsabilidades. No tenía otra opción

"Si Singapur me necesita, allí estaré"

Podía notar por el rabillo del ojo la mirada desconcertante de Jack

"no tomes una decisión precipitada, Elizabeth" susurró en su oído, evitando que Tai Huang lo oyera.

"No creo que disponga de muchas opciones a elegir" le reprochó entre dientes apartándole de un manotazo. Aún seguía enfada con él.

Jack contuvo una mueca.

"Iré con vosotros" anunció con decisión a Tai Huang a pesar del miedo que sentía en su interior.

Tai Huang asintió satisfecho pero Jack volvió a interferir

"Así que ese es tu plan, navegar a Singapur. Enfrentar tú sola a la Compañía de las Indias sin contar si quiera con un plan B" se interpuso entre Elizabeth y Tai Huang

"No hay ningún plan, Jack" obtuvo por respuesta una mueca de él

"Aún así, todo capitán debe saber tomar buenas decisiones"

La repentina voz de Barbossa resonó tras ellos.

El segundo de a bordo descendía el tramo de escaleras de la zona de mando con calma y una sonrisa en los labios. Sus botas resonaban pesadas en cada escalón que bajaban.

"Hasta los piratas menos temerarios saben que nunca se debe navegar en compañía de desconocidos" llegó a su lado ensanchando una pícara sonrisa "y ambos estamos de acuerdo en que la Compañía de las Indias Orientales nunca han sido gente de fiar" Elizabeth pudo oler el aliento a ron que exhalaban sus labios

"¿Qué debo hacer, entonces? ¿Huir a Isla Nueva Providencia?" alzó las cejas.

No iba a huir si era eso lo que pretendía Barbossa, quien apretó los dientes soltando un gruñido

"Deberíais cumplir con vuestro cargo tan preciado que se os ha otorgado, confiando siempre en el mejor postor. Os tomaba por alguien con sensatez, capitana Swann"

En este caso, La Perla Negra era sin duda el mejor postor ¿pero por qué clase de capitana la tomarían si no era capaz de viajar junto a su nueva tripulación? Pero a excepción de Tai Huang, el resto de los tripulantes de La Emperatriz, no hablaban su idioma y el inglés de Tai Huang no era precisamente fluido por lo que a Elizabeth le costaba mantener una simple conversación.

Pensó en las palabras de Barbossa y tras varios segundos de espera, Elizabeth tomó por fin una decisión

"poned rumbo a Singapur" ordenó tajante a Tai Huang "vos seréis mis voz mis ojos y mis oídos a bordo de La Emperatriz durante el viaje, yo viajaré a bordo de La Perla Negra. Anunciaréis mis órdenes y os encargaréis de que sean cumplidas"

Tai Huang apretó los dientes, molesto y no dudó en enfrentar a su nueva capitana

"¿porqué debería cumplir las órdenes de una mujer que ha recibido el cargo de capitán por puro capricho del destino y ni siquiera os dignáis a viajar con vuestra tripulación?"

A Tai Huang no le gustaba la idea de estar bajo las órdenes de una mujer. Elizabeth podía ver el desprecio que emanaba de sus oscuros ojos pero ella y no él quién debía imponer temor

"Porque consideraré cualquier desacato de mis órdenes como crimen de traición sentenciado bajo de muerte" mostró una mirada altiva, enfrentando a la mirada furiosa de Tai Huang.

La actitud desafiante de Elizabeth hizo mella en él, pues se limitó a obedecer las órdenes muy a su pesar, despidiéndose de su capitana con una breve inclinación antes de abandonar La Perla Negra.

Elizabeth lo observaba mientras abandonaba la cubierta y subía a su pequeño bote junto al resto de los tripulantes de La Emperatriz

Me arrojaría por la borda, si tuviera la más mínima ocasión

Elizabeth conocía el poco gusto de los piratas de llevar a bordo a una mujer y más aún de obedecer sus órdenes.

Sao Feng la había nombrado capitana pero era ella quién debía ganarse el respeto de su tripulación

"No está mal para ser vuestra primera orden, Capitana Swann" Barbossa alzó las cejas sorprendido. Le regaló una breve sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y volver a la zona de mando.

Elizabeth ensanchó una sonrisa, satisfecha mientras Barbossa vociferaba las nuevas órdenes al resto de la tripulación

"¡Arriad jarcias, señor Gibbs. Plegad la mayor, señor Cotton. Arriad velas, contramaestre. El resto de vosotros, panda de rufianes más os vale no perder de vista La Emperatriz!"

Levaron anclas, sacaron remos para facilitar el viro de rumbo. Viraron a babor a contracorriente. Las olas rompían con fuerza sobre la casquilla de proa de La Perla Negra mientras seguía con un viento favorable el rumbo que lideraba La Emperatriz


End file.
